Happy Mothers' day
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Touya takes Sakura to visit Fujitaka at work. Suddenly, Touya hears a voice warning him to get out of the office. Happy Mothers' day to all the fanficcer.


Happy Mothers' day  
by YYY

Touya is sleeping soundly when someone knocks on his door. "Yes? Who is it?" Touya asks. Fujitaka opens the door and says to him, "hey, son, sorry for waking you up so early on a Sunday morning. I just want to tell you that I have some work I need to get done and I need to back to my office. I should be back before lunchtime."

"Alright, don't work too hard." Touya answers. His father smiles to him, "I will see you around lunch then, go back to sleep. It's still early."

After Fujitaka leaves the room, Touya doesn't go back to sleep. Touya gets out of the bed, takes off his pajamas, puts on his clothes and gets to washroom to brush his teeth. Touya wants to do a special picnic with his family today and he wants to go get the food ready in the kitchen.

After about an hour later, Touya goes up to his sister room and knocks. Sakura wakes up and opens the door, "Good morning, Nii-san…"

"Hey, Dad is at his office working, he should be done soon. Let's go and have picnic with him this afternoon." Touya asks his sister.

"Sounds great! I will get ready!" Sakura closes the door of her room. She gets changed, combs her hairs and brushes her teeth. When she is all done, she goes down stairs and looks for her brother. Touya is finishing up cooking in the kitchen.

"Touya! These look awesome!" Sakura cheers when she sees all the special food that Touya made. She takes out the picnic basket and puts the food into it.

"Let's go get something to play with at the picnic, okay?" Touya asks. Sakura nods happily and the two of them get out of the house. They get a kite and some blowing bubbles before they head to their father's office.

"Dad!" Sakura runs into the office with her brother behind her. Fujitaka sees his daughter and asks surprised, "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"We come here to see if you're done working. We will like to have a picnic with you." Touya says.

(Touya! Get out of there!) A lady's voice calls. Touya looks around.

(Get out now!) The voice gets stronger. Touya shouts, "We have to get out of here Now! Move!"

"What?" Fujitaka isn't sure what's going on.

"MOVE!" Touya shouts. He picks up Sakura with one hand and pulls Fujitaka with another hand. The moment they all get out of the office, the place explodes. The force of the explosion knocks all three of them down to the ground.

Touya holds onto his sister tight, but he loses his father. "Dad! Where are you?" Touya shouts.

"Here!" Fujitaka shouts. The smoke is too strong, and they can't see where they are going. The whole place is on fire and Sakura is coughing badly. Touya knows they need to get out soon or they will get suffocated and burnt, but he can't see where anything is because of how strong the smoke is.

(Touya! Here!) The voice shouts.

"Dad! Follow me!" Touya grabs his dad, holds onto Sakura and follows the voice. The three of them soon gets to safety.

"Professor Kinomoto, are you alright?" A student runs up and shouts.

"What happened?" Fujitaka asks.

"There was 6 cases of chemical that was delivered to the lab next to you last night, and the deliverer doesn't know the chemical need to be refrigerated. He left the chemicals next to the window and this morning the sun get to the chemical. The chemical under gets too hot under the sunlight and they exploded." The security says.

"No one is in there except us, right?" Touya asks.

"No, it's Sunday, the school is empty." The security answers.

"As long as no one is hurt." Sakura says.

The fireman comes to stop the fire. Touya says to the father, "sorry you office is burn down."

"It's okay. I will manage somehow. Let's go picnic and worry everything later." Fujitaka says.

Okay." Touya nods.

Touya, Sakura and their father arrive at an open land outside a small wood. Fujitaka puts a cloth down on the floor and Sakura gets the food out. "I will be right back." Touya says and walks into the wood.

Touya walks up to a tree. A woman is sitting on the tree smiling at him. Touya smiles to her and says, "hey."

"You saved your father and sister's lives." The woman says to Touya.

"You told me to run, and you told me where the exit was when I couldn't see. All of us would have been dead if you were there. Thank you, mom, for looking after us." Touya says.

Nadeshiko smiles back, "thank you for coming here, boy."

"I want to come here today, I know Sakura and dad wants to be here too. This is the place where you met dad, right? You fell down this tree and dad caught you. This is a special place and we want to spend today here. It's mothers' day after all." Touya says.

"You come here to cerebrate mothers' day with me?" Nadeshiko asks.

"Yeah, isn't that something? If I didn't think of the idea of having a picnic here for mothers' day this morning, then I won't go get dad earlier; then dad will be all alone when that accident happened, and things might be a lot worse if that's the case." Touya laughs.

Sakura walks up to Touya and chips, "Touya? The picnic is ready." Touya pats Sakura's head and says, "Thanks, let's go get something to eat."

"Touya, are you talking to someone? Who are you talking to?" Sakura looks up at the trees. Touya shakes his head and says to his little sister, "Don't worry about it. Let's go eat and then we can fly the kite, okay?" Sakura nods and dashes off. Touya follows the little girl.

"Good bye, Touya. Take good care of your father and your sister now." Nadeshiko says. Touya nods to her.

"Happy mothers' day, mom."


End file.
